


All Backwards

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: You and Sebastian have been costars ever since CACW, but one decision can change it all.Originally posted: August 4th, 2016





	All Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes. Just a spur of the moment thing.

One text. That’s all that was needed. Sebastian must of known it was urgent for he immediately replied back.

Two hours later, you hear a knock on your door. Wiping away the tears from your eyes, you opened the door with a small smile. “Thanks for coming at such a short notice,” you greeted, opening the door to let him in.

“It’s no problem at all,” Sebastian responded, entering your hotel room. “What’s wrong?”

You closed the door behind you before rubbing your hands up and down your jeans. “I think it would be best if I just came right out and said it,” you explained, biting your lower lip out of nerves. “Do you remember what happened the night after Downey’s party?”

“Of course I do Y/N,” Sebastian answered, his eyes rounded. You could tell he was trying to figure out where you were going with this. “I also remember that we both agreed not to say anything about it until our press tour was done.”

“I’m pregnant Sebastian,” you stated, running your hand through your hair. “And I know for sure that it has to be yours.”

Your statement was met with silence. You looked up at Sebastian to see he was at a loss of words. His mouth opened and closed numerously, making a sinking feeling settle in your stomach.

“I’m sorry,” you said in a whisper. Tears started to fill your eyes, but you refused to let them spill.

“Y/N,” he called out in a hushed tone. His voice was full of mixed emotions, only breaking your heart even more. You turned around, not wanting to let him see the tears falling down your cheek.

“I understand if you don’t want it,” you responded, your voice cracking. “I just thought you had the right to know.”

You jolted upright when a hand was placed on your shoulder. You turned to see Sebastian looking down at you with watery eyes as well. You couldn’t help but let a sob escape.

Sebastian pulled you into a hug, his right hand petting the top of your head. “I love you Y/N,” Sebastian stated with heavy words. “I’ve been wanting to ask you on a date since we first started shooting together, and I’m sorry that I ruined that by hooking up with you last month. That wasn’t intentional, but I do know that nothing changes the fact that I want to go out with you.”

You looked up at Sebastian, worry expressing throughout your facial expressions. “You do?” you asked in a shaky voice.

“Ask Mackie and Chris,” he responded with a chuckle. “They’ve been egging me on for months now to ask you out. I thought I ruined that chance through our one night stand.”

You released a shaky laugh before resting your head on his chest. “I love you too Seb.”

“I should’ve asked you this a long time ago Y/N,” Sebastian started, his hand rubbing up and down your upper arm. “But, can I take you out on a date? Like an actual date?”

You broke out in laughter, making Seb chuckle. “We kinda have this all backwards, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian breathed out, placing a kiss on the top of your head. “But we’ll make it work.”

* * *

“This is the best wedding ever,” you stated, taking a bite out of your pizza.

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “I’m so lucky to have a bride like you.”

“I think everyone should have pizza for their wedding,” you responded, surveying the room. It was a small, close wedding with only some of your families and closest friends there. “I mean, who doesn’t like pizza? And no one wants quail or dry chicken  for dinner.”

“Exactly,” Sebastian said, taking a sip from his champagne glass. “And I’m so glad that you agreed to less fancy clothes for the reception. That way, I can dance the night away with you.”

“Daddy!” your two-year old son shouted, running towards you and your new-be husband. Sebastian scooped him up into his arms before placing a kiss on his son’s cheek. “Can we eat cake?”

“Of course, buddy,” Sebastian answered. “Let’s go do it now.” He offered you a hand to help you up before walking over to the DJ.

“Can I have your attention please?” the DJ announced. “The bride and groom are now cutting the cake. Please join them as they celebrate their union.”

“Ready?” Sebastian asked, walking right next to you with your son Conrad still in his arms.

“Yes,” you said. Sebastian put Conrad down before placing a hand on your waist and helping you cut the cake. You looked up to see that everyone was there- your parents, family, friends, and of course, some of the Marvel cast.

You both grabbed a piece of cake, ready to feed each other, when Conrad grabbed a bit of frosting and chucked it at you and Sebastian. Fortunately, you weren’t wearing your wedding dress and Seb wasn’t wearing his tux.

The crowd broke out in laughter, but you and Seb still shoved cake into each other’s mouth. You then picked up Conrad, and you and Seb placed messy kisses on each of Conrad’s cheek, frosting smearing his chubby cheeks.

“Best wedding ever,” you repeated, placing a kiss on Sebastian’s lips.


End file.
